Wishes and Dreams
by Novalon
Summary: The Princess is told frightening news! She has had an arranged marriage since she was a child! Who is her husband to be? RR as always


Disclaimer: I assure you that I am not the creator of Chrono Trigger or anything else that is the property of Square-Enix. Anyone who thinks otherwise… thinks otherwise.

Description: Marle's father makes it clear he wants an arranged marriage for her. How will she react? A prequel to "Forward to the Past". That means if you read this and like it, you should review and then go and add some reviews to my other fic, which has a grand total of ONE! Anyway… I've had this idea in my head for a while and it's about time I let it out.

Wishes and Dreams 

A Chrono Trigger Fanfiction

By: Novalon

"You did what!"

The princess was exasperated. But the guards paid it no mind. They had heard much of the same before. Most of them figured she would just run away from home again and come back when she finally let off steam.

"On the day of your birth, I arranged your marriage and decreed that no one know of it until you were of the proper age."

The chancellor nodded, "Indeed, I even swore an oath not to tell a soul."

Her face grew red as she fumed.

"Do I not have a choice in this matter! What was all that business about bringing the one I loved to meet you?"

"I do not believe you are currently attached to anyone at the moment, so what is the problem?"

"I… It's the principle of it!"

The truth was, Marle did have someone she loved. A certain fiery red haired swordsman had won her heart since the first day she met him. But all of that was moot now.

"My dear, there are principles behind this arranged marriage that I must follow. How can I help you understand?"

"Let me marry who I want to!"

He frowned.

"So you are attached to someone?"

She shook her head.

"He doesn't know…"

"Then what does it matter?"

She pouted, "I… I just want to be happy…"

"Well if this man is anything like his father, you should be happy."

"I'm sure…" The sarcasm cut through the tense air.

"In fact, your mother even gave her blessing…"

"My… mother…?"

"Yes, she agreed that Sir Jonathan was a good man, and his son would make a good match, provided he was raised properly."

"Do you know this for sure? Is this man that I am to marry a good man?"

The king nodded, "He is of a lineage of great swordsmen who served the throne of Guardia. I dare say that he could be the best of his line."

"A great swordsman?"

"I dare say he is Crono's equal."

"I find that _very_ hard to believe."

"You will find that out in time. In fact, he is en route now to the castle. If you wish to speak with him, you may greet him outside."

Marle stomped out of the room, muttering several phrases to make the nearby guards chuckle.

* * *

She stood at the path to the castle, fuming. An older man stood with her, attempting to calm her.

"Princess… please, your father is only trying his best to help you."

"I know, Sir Geoffrey, but… still, I wish I would have known about this."

He stood in thought for a bit before speaking, "I was well acquainted with Sir Jonathan myself. I have also spoken with his son on several occasions."

"Do you believe that… that… tripe about him being Crono's equal?"

"I have had the pleasure of seeing Sir Crono fight… the son of Sir Jonathan is definitely no pushover. The stories say many great things of his deeds throughout the land…"

He motioned to the path, "I hear footsteps. Perhaps he is your husband to be?"

"Not after I'm through with him." She snarled.

They turned, seeing the man come into view. His wild red hair instantly gave him away, and the Princess smiled as the man stopped in front of her, bowing slightly.

"Nice to see you again, Marle."

He turned to Sir Geoffrey, "Sir Geoffrey, it is an honor. Has my application for the knights of Guardia been accepted yet?"

The older man scoffed, "Accepted? Sir Crono, the soldiers want you to be head instructor in swordplay! And I expect no lower position for someone of your caliber."

Crono scratched his head, blushing.

"Anyway, what brings me the pleasure of meeting the both of you out here?"

Sir Geoffrey waved it off, "I was about to leave, actually, since I am sure you would like to speak to the Princess alone, yes?"

Crono nodded, and Sir Geoffrey bowed to the Princess before taking his leave.

"Crono…" Marle began as the knight had left earshot.

"Crono, I… my… father has arranged a marriage for me…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Marle? You're going to get married? To who?"

"Some supposedly great swordsman… though I doubt he is better than you. My father seems to think he is as good as you are…"

Crono mused for a moment, "I guess I would want to find out…"

"So… what brings you here, Crono? I didn't send a message of invitation, though I am glad you are here regardless…"

"I… have business with your father."

"Really? It must be pretty big for him to speak with just you. Normally only highbrow delegates come to speak with him."

"It is pretty important business he wants to discuss with me, though I have no idea what it could be…"

"You don't know?"

"No… I really don't know at all."

"Well, anyhow, my father said this swordsman was on his way, supposedly his father was held in high regard by mine… I think they may have been friends."

"Really now…" Crono was arching an eyebrow, thoughts bouncing through his mind.

"Yeah, supposedly from a great lineage of swordsmen who served Guardia… I wonder if they're related to Cyrus or Glenn?"

Crono coughed uneasily.

"What Crono? What's wrong?"

"Let's just say… there was a reason why I had a certain vendetta against Magus. Why I agreed so readily to attack him…"

"That leaves it to those two swordsmen… and I don't believe Cyrus had an heir…"

"He did, actually, but it was to his position… his… friend…"

She gasped.

"Crono… you're Glenn's descendant?"

Crono nodded, his hair swaying as a breeze began to pick up.

"Directly, even down to the same last name."

She shakily asked her next question.

"Crono, what was your father's name?"

"Why… Marle, did you not know? I believe you met him long ago. He held the position of Knight Captain, and I recall several stories he used to tell me about a certain Princess wanting him to be her knight, but he said he was already someone else's… he was Captain Jonathan Triggare, usually referred to as Sir Jonathan…"

"Sir… Jonathan…?"

Crono looked around.

"So where's this guy you're supposed to meet? The one who's going to marry you?"

She ran forward, embracing him.

"Right in front of me."

Crono sighed, "Perhaps this was the business your father wanted to speak with me about. He and my father were good friends, after all."

"Really?"

"Yes, your father, along with my father, and Taban, saved your mother from some bandit attack, as I recall."

"I heard she was rather rebellious when she was my age… she used to go by the name Marle too, when she ran away, that is…"

She continued to hug Crono, "You know… Crono… I wanted to marry you. Is that what you want?"

He smiled, drawing his arms around her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"When I stood in front of Lavos, I regretted never telling you how I felt. But during the journey after I came back, I guess I got a little sidetracked."

"Crono?"

"I love you, Princess Nadia. I would stand in front of Lavos again if I had to… to protect you."

"Lavos would have to get through me before he could take you away again… I love you Crono…"

They embraced, a dream coming true at last.

* * *

"They will make a good couple, do you not think so, Sir Geoffrey?"

"I agree, my king. Sir Jonathan's son seems to be the best match for your daughter."

"I hope so, there were some very unhappy suitors that I had to turn down."

"I am sure they will get over it, knowing what kind of a man Sir Crono is."

"Yes… you know… Sir Jonathan's dream came true."

"His dream?"

"He wanted our children to become the best of friends."

"I dare say they will become closer than you and Sir Jonathan did in the past, my king."

"I hope he can see this. I am happy as well…"

"I understand, my king."

"Yes, my dream came true as well, they say a dream shared has the greatest chance of coming to pass. We have just witnessed that today. I hope fate has good things in store for them…"

* * *

Author's Note: The predecessor to my next fic! The story of Sir Jonathan's adventure in the past! Oh yes, there will be twists, whatever loyal viewers are there to read this! Please read! Review! And everything else that you can think of!

- Novalon


End file.
